User talk:MinigameGod/Archive14
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you __NOWYSIWYG__ ( ! ) Comment/Reply:Hey. Was wondering if you could put "Republic of Villile" on the clan list. Info: POC/takeover/Diplomacy 140+ combat or 800+ skill both F2P and P2P Thanks for the help! By Caeser VI (talk) 00:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there :) I hope everything has been going fine with you. Had a new name to be added to the editors list. "hooded roar" Also I was wondering if there is any way I could modify the people who are capable of editing our page by any chance. Thanks a lot, Ebram72 (talk) 17:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC) 05:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) hey just wanted to know id anyone have ask for the featured page :D if not i would like to ask dragon heart again Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 141.135.134.14 The Page(s) that was/were affected: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:New_energix Any other important details: Your signature (Do not delete): Kevin3ssen (talk) 16:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi can you add The Last Souls to the list of clans http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:The_Last_Souls Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: 76.90.187.20 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clan:Infernal Phoenix Any other important details: I think this user must have had a fit with our ex-clan owner in the past, because he edited a bunch of history on our clan page yesterday, ridiculing that owner and deleting some information on our page in the process (including all of our videos). I managed to restore most of it and made a backup of the coding, in case it were to happen again. Today, the same person decided to remove 1/3 of our clan history completely. I would greatly appreciate it if this user was made unable to make any edits in the future, as I find it quite childish that he's still flaming a person who has quit playing RS over a year ago. Your signature (Do not delete): ~Angry Ugig, owner of Infernal Phoenix (talk) 15:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism The User's Name or IP Address: Letrolled The Page(s) that was/were affected: Clans:Infernal Phoenix Any other important details: The vandalist is at it again, my entire page just got deleted!! Pretty sure it must be the same person as before. Please help me out :( Your signature (Do not delete): ~Angry Ugig, owner of Infernal Phoenix (talk) 13:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Could be neat, and ya I'm around when called upon. 03:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Banning Your Username:tombatman The offender's Username:spirtbomb666 Reason for wanting this User blocked:he uses very bad words and annoy me alot Relevant pages showing Wikia rules being broken:uses very bad launge Other important information:he is annoying follow me all around and wont stop Your signature (Do not delete): ~~ tombatman~~ Featured clan hey just wanted to ask if you could post dragon hart on main page 07:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Emirfasu and his IP Adress > 108.45.154.114 The Page(s) that was/were affected: Lord Nexius Profile Page Any other important details: Vandalised the page for no apparent reason, when I gave The Excel a message on his talk page about the vandalism, Emirfasu Replaced everything I wrote with ":P". I reverted his edit though. See the message here. Your signature (Do not delete): — Lord Nexius (talk) 04:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Minigame GOd, I hope that you've been well :) I wanted to request and ask you to possibly feature us on the main page for the third time. I have spent a long time editing and fixing lots of things about our wikia page. I hope it makes us eligible :)! Thanks a lot, Ebram72 (talk) 14:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ ( ! ) Comment/Reply: User:Triumvirate_Department_of_State... need I say more... *This is final. I am the active bureaucrat here. Do not dare try and go around me like this. You will confront your problems directly with me. 20:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :*This account is verified, safe, and fine. I'm here and active. I don't need to defend myself here, there is an obvious need. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way cleaning up the mess that has happened in the last months with what appears to be a complete lack in management on this wiki. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 20:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) By 19:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC) lol Make me a bureaucrat plox! Apparently, random bureaucrats are allowed to assign anyone to that role. I am the only admin who is not a bureaucrat. You are a bureaucrat, please promote me. 22:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :*Now this is just pitiful. Triumvirate Department of State (talk) 22:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::* I don't understand. If you can be a bureaucrat, why can't I? It makes more sense for me to be than you, no? You've only been with this wiki for about 48 hours. 22:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::*I've been with the wiki for four years. Dedicated to it. The fact you'd use an ongoing argument, where you argue that I am "wrong" and "illegitimate" in my actions and intents, to promote yourself is upsetting. Triumvirate Department of State 23:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::* YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WITH THIS WIKI FOR 4 YEARS. YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THIS WIKI FOR 2 DAYS! LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!!! Show me an account that is 4 years old on this wiki, and give that account sysop. Stop being an idiot. It's very simple. Your account is 2 days old. it should not be sysop. If you have a 4 year old account, fine. You don't! I am saying that if you are a beuracrat, with a 2 day old account, mine should be. I don't care if I am or not. I care that you are. 23:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :*There are literally dozens of historical records showing that the Triumvirate Department of State has been here for years... not through this account, this was just created under recent permission from the UT government and the Major Executive. Check any historical record, ever... PEACE Act, WEB Act, Zerouh doctrine, formation of the Triumvirate... we're not stupid you know. You're not even spelling bureaucrat right. You just said that "I don't care if I am or not. I care that you are"... you really don't care about this wiki, do you? You just want to go out of your way to bring me down. You very clearly do care whether or not you are. This is exhausting. Why can't we work together here? Really, why not? Triumvirate Department of State 23:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::* None of that matters as all those historical references are YOU. lol. Ask Zurouh to let you use his account, or have another account which you personally have used. You claim to personally have experience. So, I want to see it on a non-new account. I am willing to work with you here, but you should not have been promoted as you were, nor should you be promoted now. You can revert vandalism, you can edit content, you can contribute positively to the wiki. NONE of that requires Sysop. You have not shown any initiative, just talk. And that's my point. 23:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::*If anything Draziw should be demoted here, considering this new bureaucrat hasn't done anything wrong and is acting in good faith and with good intentions here. 23:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :*No they aren't! Check any historical reference, Spencer, Ehtya, Lanclot, the "History" tab on Triumvirate pages, hell, this wiki has more than enough. I'm sorry, I thought you said "multiple users under one account" was wrong, so Zerouh probably won't let me use his account... and Zerouh isn't affiliated with me in any way, in fact I personally have never met him, he left the Triumvirate before my time. Blocking, promotion, and bans require sysop. Stand down here, Draziw, this shouldn't been drawn out like this. Triumvirate Department of State 23:28, September 14, 2013 (UTC) log back in noob!!!! lol 23:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *Triumvirate should keep his account as bureaucrat. :*Keep the Triumvirate Department of State as a bureaucrat for sure, I want an active bureaucrat we can trust over inactive ones who haven't been around in months and who overreact when a qualified bureaucrat is appointed. Nremni (talk) 00:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :* Do not post on my talk page about User:Triumvirate Department of State. All discussion are to be held on his talk page. Posting here will conclude your comments as invalid to the discussion. Thanks, 00:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::*Conversation was taken up here by Draziw, I think people should be allowed to defend their beliefs on the matter brought up by him. Though, I too would prefer if conversation about this particular subject continued on the central talk page where it's all being carried out (mine...). Triumvirate Department of State 00:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *That comment was not necessary 01:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did we get rid of the chat feature, do you remember? 21:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :* I think it was disabled along with badges... It requires majority on forums to re-enable 21:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I forgot about badges, lol. Meh, RS FC works ok I guess. 21:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Need to bother you when you have a moment. Looking for an opinion. 21:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *What would you think of changing the wiki to a dark theme? 21:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :* Would need forum / community approval :/ 22:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank You, Business and So Forth Thank you for attempting and doing everything you can to keep this wiki under control the last few days, I apologize for slow response. You are the only one I am not either revolted with or upset by at the moment, good job keeping peace (or trying to, not sure how well peace was maintained here). I've issued a final decision to put this entire thing behind us, on the condition that The Excel and Triumvirate Department of State be carefully watched going forward. Once again, thank you for your dedication towards preserving the community and keeping this wiki stable the last few days. 15:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Featured Clan Dear Minigame, Last time 72 Clan was featured was October 2012. I feel it would be a good practice to allow every clan, given that they maintain high quality of a wikia page, be featured a maximum of once a year. I was wondering if 72 clan meets the minimal qualifications to become featured for October 2013 :). Best, Ebram72 (talk) 16:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If you had any questions about the clan regarding possible consideration for joining, please contact me on rs :). Re:signature Done 04:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Yup, got back into playing a month and a half ago or so after a break and decided to check back here today. I was surprised that there's still activity, to be honest. How have you been? 17:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, it's been a while! Sorry that it took me so long to get back to you but I just noticed your comment. Anyways, allow me to reintegrate with the community before I give out an unbiased judgement. On the subject of bots, I have an AWB bot that's cleared for use, just leave a message on my talk page if you need anything done. Cheers, 23:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) * By the way, I saw your bot account's edits on the WikiActivity, make sure the account is flagged as a bot so it doesn't appear on the Activity. I believe bureaucrats have the ability to change that user group. 23:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I just read over some of the discussion that's been going on recently, and I wanted to address a few things as a third party. I feel a lot of things were mishandled on both sides of the issue. ::Zerouh should have consulted the (dying) community before such action was taken, Wiki policy does denote, however, that if no admin contributes in a three month span then a person may ask a Wiki staff member for B'crat. I don't know if that was the case here, I haven't personally checked the logs of each of the admins, if such was the case then Zerouh has a valid point in creating another B'crat. If that, however, is no the case then this matter should have been addressed to the community as a whole. ::Some members, on the other side, did jump the gun and assumed that there was some sort of hostile "takeover" of the wiki, which doesn't seem to be the case. I assume this was all done in good faith, Zerouh tried to restore a dying Wiki project by adding another admin, which is honestly harmless if other admins are away. Again, I have not checked the logs to see if admins were active or not. Either way, it is best to assume good faith and confront Zerouh about the issue and not the newly appointed admin. Many community members made the mistake of attacking a new admin instead of questioning someone who is more understanding of policies and guidelines. ::Aside from that, my opinion is that if there are active admins and community members now that are willing to clean up and maintain the Wiki, that's great, the user in question should be content with simple Rollback powers if his/her intention was to clean up the Wiki. Prior to my departure, as you might agree, I did a decent job of keeping the Wiki clean with simple rollback powers. Warning the violator, alerting an admin, and attempting to mitigate the problem always seems to do the job. ::I hope I didn't ramble too much, but that is my take on the issue that has passed. ::Cheers, 23:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) My RSN is still Comp Sci. Looks like that all that hit the fan pretty recently. Getting the database integrated seems like a really cool project. Hit me up ingame if you wanna chat. 00:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's been a good two years since I last glanced over Python/Pywikipedia coding, I'd be willing to relearn it if there's a need to do so. The code for the general AWB bot is on my Bot's page if you're interested in looking at that. Cheers, 16:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *I'll get to learning some python this weekend, seems like a good change from what I've been doing haha. 02:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) **Funny story, I forgot the password to AoSBot, give me a few days to recover it. = P 05:01, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured Clan History I've made the system far more editor friendly. You can now use Template:Featured_Year when editing this page. :) 19:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, The featured system doesn't seem to work. Please let me know if something's wrong. Ebram72 (talk) 12:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Minigame! :) I was curious, is there any chance we can have 72 Clan Listed on Runescape Clans Wiki's main page, under "Contents" > "Clans/Unions" I noticed Kingdom of Varrock doesn't exist, perhaps we could swap us with them, or idk. It's okay if that's impossible, I just wanted to ask :). Ebram72 (talk) 23:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: I got started, but I realized I'm still rusty on some other coding and decided to learn a bit more javascript before finishing up with Python. By the way, can you close the RfA for our bots so that a wikia admin can sysop them. Thanks, 17:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Can Redux be the wiki's featured clan? Singularity Hey, I'd like you to add a clan to the list of clans if possible! Abbreviation: 1S Clan name: Singularity Type of clan: Duel Arena, Wilderness, Clan Wars, PvP Combat Requirement: 80+ hp Number of members: 50+ Thanks! Tactical Owl 17:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Forum:Addenda Please review. 16:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Nudge 18:48, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Glad to hear from you, I've been working on trying to get some current clans to create and maintain content. There are a lot of impertinent articles that I've been editing for conformity, or removing if they have no content or recent edits. If you are active again, let me know, I've been considering placing a standard template on most pages so that info is easily organized and the wiki looks a bit more "professional." 22:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Long time no talk Hi. I still check in on this wiki frequently, not sure what's up with you. 11:39, March 2, 2018 (UTC)